Luric
Luric Handle: Kadere Character Name: Luric Email address: MdlMov@aol.com Division: Freelanders Physical Description: 5′ 9″, 180 lbs., dark brown eyes, long straight black hair, he has a tattoo of a 6 pointed star on his right hand, there are marks of the Salaine clan on his left hand, he is clean shaven, very muscular, he wears 5 earrings on his left ear, 6 earrings on his right ear (the earrings are circular, star shaped, and looped), he has a loop in his left nipple, he has a tattoo of a ship at sea on his chest, there are scars on his back from where women have dug their nails in. He is 41 years old. Place of Birth/Raising: He was born at sea to the costumes of the Sea Folk, his mother was a Sailmistress who left him to be raised by the crew of her ship. Character History: Born at sea Luric was raised by the ruffians of his mother’s ship. Until the age of ten, the crew beat him and scolded him for any misstep he took. At the age of seven Vaalin, the cargomaster, nearly drowned him in a barrel of ale for having dropped an ivory horn which shattered. At the age of 14 Luric began learning the art of weilding an axe. Taught by the blademaster of the ship, Hesslin, he trained until the age of 21, when he was considered “good enough.” During a stop in Tear Luric got in an argument with Hesslin about wanting to leave the ship and join another. Hesslin told Luric that his mother would have to see about it, and Luric got angry knowing that his mother would never approve. In the heat of the argument, Luric stormed off toward Tear. Though this was almost unheard of for Sea Folk, Luric was too angry to care that he was heading away from his ship into the heart of the city. Luric found a tavern there and demanded an ale, though he’d never drunk the stuff before. A man in a black cape glided over towards him and asked what the matter was. Luric told the man to mind his own business, and contiuned demanding for ale. The tavern keeper gave him a feed up look and told him to go someplace else. Luric got even angrier, but before he could smash the keeper’s face in, the man in the black cape grabbed him and took him outside to an alley. In the alley the man in the cape told Luric that he should follow a different master, one who could give Luric whatever he desired. Luric was puzzled, yet intreged by the idea. The man continued telling Luric about the master he served, the Great Lord, who would grant immortality to his servants and great power in the times to come. Luric quickly realized that the man was talking of the Great Lord of the Dark, and was afraid of the proposition, yet power, immoratality, and freedom were exactly what he wanted. Eventually Luric left the man, who kept trying to convense him, and returned to his mother’s ship. During the months of travel Luric continued his regular duties, but could not stop thinking about the offers the man had made. On their return trip to Tear, Luric quickly snuck off the ship and searched for the man in the black cape. After what seemed weeks of searching, but was truely only hours, Luric found the man in a rich tavern near the Stone of Tear. Luric took the man outside and began telling him that he wanted to join the Great Lord, he wanted the power promised. The man gave a half grin, and touched Luric’s forehead with his finger. “Swear your life and soul to the Dark One, swear them to the Great Lord! In the age to come he will grant you power and immortality beyond your greatest imaginings!” And Luric swore. Not long after Luric’s mother told him he was acting strange, and that he should look for another ship to work on. His mother was to leave soon, and did not want Luric in her sight. Luric left his mother’s ship and began to search for a new ship. This was the freedom he had wanted. In his heart Luric thanked the Great Lord for giving him what he most desired. Luric soon found the ship Waterskimmer, and met with it’s sailmistress Aldarosa. Aldarosa granted him a place as cargomaster of her ship. She also found him quiet attractive and called on him most nights for other services. For 20 years Luric worked on Waterskimmer, but soon found that it was no different then his mother’s ship. He was not free, or in command. Aldarosa was hard, and a cold woman who demanded too much of him. Luric felt cheated by the Great Lord, yet still wanted the power promised. On a return voyage to Tear the man with the black cape found Luric and gave him an alabaster figurine of an unclothed woman one hand tall, an object of special magniecence to the Dark One, which he wanted transported to Aile Dashar because someone there will know how to use it. Luric told the man that he was through with the Dark One, the Great Lord had not kept his promise. The man got angry and punished Luric with heated air. He told Luric never to betray the Great Lord, for the Great Lord would not be betrayed. He then ordered Luric to take the object and to make sure NO ONE on board saw it, to keep it hidden. If Luric could do this, the Great Lord promised to give Luric what he most desired. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios